This invention relates to an arrangement for dosingly filling fluid or pasty material into containers.
The arrangement of the invention for dosingly filling the pasty or fluid material includes a housing having an inlet and outlet opening for the filling material. A cylinder is rotatably mounted in the housing and alternately exposes the inlet and outlet openings. This rotatable cylinder is provided on its peripheral wall with a window-like through opening. This rotatable cylinder is mounted by way of a trunnion pin in a support part of the arrangement and is furthermore arranged coaxially to the axis of rotation of a dosing piston and this dosing piston is reciprocally slidably moved via a piston rod in a support part.
Such a dosing arrangement has been described in the co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,709. In this known dosing arrangement the filling material is sucked via the action of a sucking stroke by the dosing piston via the inlet opening and the window-like through opening in the rotatable cylinder by way of a 90.degree. deviation and by virtue of the fact that the rotatable cylinder closes the outlet opening.
With the then following expulsion step the filling material is again deviated 90.degree. via the outlet opening through the dosing piston and is delivered via the outlet opening to a container. This filling procedure is suitable for certain products such as for example butter, margarine and the like.
However, with particularly sensitive filling materials, such as for example salads, dry cheese and the like, such a filling procedure is no longer suitable since the products are extremely sensitive to rough handling.